Phantom Forces Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Phantom Forces Wikia Welcome to Phantom Forces, an incredibly popular and beautiful FPS game on Roblox. It's part of the evidence that incredibly realistic, beautiful games can be designed, released, and made popular on the Roblox platform, without having to be clones or copies of other games. Synthesizing design elements from many other current, popular games, it is currently set in four maps, with all players having access to the four available combatant classes and a wide variety of guns and weapon attachments. Right now, it is currently in its beta phase, and it is subject to change at any time by its creator, Litozinnamon , and Stylis Studios. This wiki is also, like the game, a work in progress, so links may not work right, and pages may not have the information you're looking for. Please be patient, and eventually the wiki will be ironed out and become the all-around resource you've been looking for. Wiki Rules and Guidelines * If you have any questions about the wiki, or anything in general, pop a message to either WilliamBrain1, or myself. (TaigaTheWikiaEditor) Vandal reports should be sent to me. * Swearing is allowed in the community. (Forums, blog posts, comments.) But please do not post any inappropriate content. * Vandalising is absolutely not allowed. If you do it the first time you will get a 1 week ban. If it is done the second time, you will be IP banned for 1-2 years. (We're being very serious here, that is why we got extra detail in the heading below.) * Racism, hate speech, or any type harassment is not tolerated here. You will get a 3 day ban at first, and a 1 week ban for the second time. This will eventually lead you to a permanent ban. (Note IP bans and perma-bans are different.) * Please use grammar when editing and improving wiki pages. You won't get banned but the chances are we will correct all of the wiki page if it's horribly wrong. * Please do not beg for admin status. Not only will it be annoying but it'll just lower the chance of you being one. * Scamming people in any way is not tolerated. Will result in a 1-3 year IP ban with no notice. * Please ask TaigaTheWikiaEditor if you want to edit a locked page. I'll unlock it if you have a good reason to. * Signatures are not allowed on posts. For example,"The MK-11 is a very good weapon" - RandomWikianame * Hacking is not allowed in any way. You will get a 1-3 year IP ban with no notice. Heads Up! Please don't go around vandalizing stuff on the wiki, because odds are, you're not really that funny. And one day, you'll end up banned(btw, this is sort of a joke. Sort of.). :3 Note(Oct. 27, 2015): Hello to anyone reading this. If you are planning to go on a vandalism spree on this wiki, please don't. You still won't be funny, and you will be banned, thanks to a convenient ban hammer lying somewhere in the mess that is my bedroom. Swaggity sweggity. Note(Oct. 19, 2015): HIIII!!!!! Hey guys, if you want a template for the headings for the weapons and stuff, check this page out: MK-11. Another example of well-rounded pages are the M4(missing stats) and the SCAR-H pages. All are WIP, like the rest of the wikia(a trivia and a gallery section may be added to the afore-mentioned pages later), but they're good examples of clear, straightforward styles to follow for now. My word, of course, isn't law(not an admin yet. :3). But I think this design is currently the best candidate for a gun page template. If you disagree, just drop a msg bomb on my msg wall and a different style might get put up. Note(Oct. 2, 2015, I think.): There is a lot of new content being added to Phantom Forces, and a lot to add to this wiki. If you want to contribute by adding pages, for, say, guns, please check with the search engine to see if there is already a page for the subject you have in mind. No one wants to try and have to go through the process of deleting duplicate pages, instead just edit an existing page if there is one. That being said, meaningful contributions, whether they are weapon and gear stats, map descriptions, or simple grammatical corrections, etc etc, would be greatly appreciated. Swaggity sweggity(<-signature). Phantom Forces Wikia Portal WIP, will include a weapons(and attachments)+gameplay half(tactics, guides, game modes, etc etc) and a half featuring the game's history and about the creators on the other side. *Weapons **Assault Class **Engineer Class **Support Class **Recon Class **Carbines, Shotguns, and Marksman Rifles **Secondary Weapons *Attachments **Optics **Under barrel **Barrel **Other * Gameplay ** Game Modes ** Maps ** Weapon use guides ** Playing the Game Tricks ** Tactics ** Glitches (To warn the public) * The Game Itself ** Stylis Studios ** Version History ** What's next? (Possible upcoming features) Administrators and Chat Moderators On The Wiki Want to get in touch with an admin or a mod? Here are their names(currently a rather small list). TaigaTheWikiaEditor: Owner, admin, and bureaucrat. Call Me Taiga: Backup account of the owner. WilliamBrain1: Admin. Godonan: Moderator. activity On the Roblox Phantom Forces Wikia Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Tips and Tricks